Living
by SpaceSquidLance
Summary: Keith may have feelings for Lance. (I'm horrible at descriptions, but it's a lot better than it sounds.)
1. Chapter 1

So... I had a request for some Klance smut. This honestly isn't full on smut, but it does get pretty far. I figured this would happen, but note that this probably sucks ass because I am not used to writing smut. So uh. Here you go.

...

It was simple things about Lance that made Keith almost have a heart attack.

Of course, there was his hair.

There was the color of course, a perfect brown. Not too light, not too dark, the perfect hazel. It was thick too. Not all tangled, like his own hair, but neat, straight, and full of volume. Made you want to run your hands through it. And Keith had to admit it, he was so close to doing that once.

Then you got his body.

Oh god.

Tall, lankey, broad shoulders, six pack, oh boy. When they were in the elevator together Keith had to use all of his self control not to stare. And he still took a couple of glances. Very flexible too. When he trained, he could bend himself to all sorts of angles to confuse those droids. Lance one described it as hypermoblity, and sometimes it was even useful in battle. He usually just did "palor tricks" though, as Hunk would describe it. And his skin. Don't forget about his skin. That perfect natural tan. Of course, it had slightly faded since being in space, but his pale was eighteen years in the sun for Keith. It was just..

Perfect.

And his personality too.

Oh course, he could be annoying at times, but he had a good heart. You could tell he had some sort of problem always nagging at the back of his mind, but hell. He was just trying so hard to keep everyone happy. Trying to be a big brother and a little brother at the same time. Of course he wasnt't used to having to be so responsible all the time, but he tried like hell to change. Tried to be a better paladin.

And Keith loved him for that.

Was love the proper word for such a feeling? It wasn't just lust, he knew that. If it was just lust, why did his heart melt every single time he walked into the room? Why did his heart almost jump out of his chest every time Lance looked at him? Why did Keith have such a hard time not laughing at his jokes?

I guess it was love.

The castles intercomm went off, Allura yelling at the paladins to get into their lions. Keith jumped off of his bed and ran towards the hanger. He almost went into the red one.

"No. You are the leader Keith. Get yourself together at stop thinking about-"

Lance ran by him into the red hanger. He stopped and waved at Keith.

"Hey fearless leader! We gotta go!"

Keith shook his head, coming out of his daydream.

"Sorry-"

Lance shrugged and ran back towards the red lion.

Keith continued towards the black lion.

Time for battle.

...

Keith rounded a corner and shot the droid at the end of the hallway.

"Lance? Where the hell are you?"

Lance had run off in this direction towards the sound of screaming. Pidge's screaming in fact. Lance didn't give it a second thought, he just started running towards the sound of her voice.

Keith was starting to worry, he had been gone for a while. He picked up his pace looking for the blue and green paladins. He yelled into the comm again. "Lance! Pidge! Where the hell are you? We gotta get out of here!" 

Lance was on the comm"bzz-Kei-bzz-hur-bzz-Pidge-bzz-bzz-surro-bzz-hel-bz"

"I'm coming."

Keith took off into a full on sprint. Slicing down droids left and right. No one could stop Keith when he was this determined.

Not even Lotor himself.

He spotted Pidge after a couple minutes of running. She was standing, but had tons of cuts on her armor and a big scrape on her side, which was bleeding. She had her bayard out, still trying to ward off the droids. She spotted Keith out of the corner of her eye.

"Keith! Thank god! Lance came and saved me, but-"

Keith threw his bayard like a boomerand that the droid sneaking up behind Pidge.

"But?"

Pidge started to cry. "They took him! He took the blow for me and they captured him! I've been trying to find him.. But they were so fast.."

has stopped working.

has rebooted.

Program .rtf has downloaded. Open File?

Hold on Gay Rage, I got

Keith was on it. "Hunk! Can You pinpoint Pidge's location?"

"Yes, I'm coming."

"Hunk, I'm going off to get Lance. Promise me that you get her to a pod. She's got a huge cut on her side that I'm worried about. Hurry."

You could hear Hunk panting as he ran as he could towards them. "I swear."

Keith looked at Pidge. "You stay right there, or I swear to fucking god I'll tell-"

Pidge stopped him right there. "Shut up! I won't move! Go get our sharpshooter back.

Keith nodded again as the file .rtf opened back up.

And he ran like a bullet.

..

Lance wasn't held captive.

Anymore.

When he saw Pidge get cut and almost dragged off, he knew he had to get these idiots away from his temporary little sister. So, he let them take him. Gave them a little fake fight, but ended up with a huge gash on his leg in the process.

And freaking broke his helmet too.

Assholes.

So after a good distance from the green paladin, he came out of his fake unconciousness and broke the guy who was carrying him neck. Luckily that same guy had his bayard, so the other eight were just eight bullents in about 10 seconds.

Whoops.

He has started making his way back to where he had left Pidge, using his sniper riffle as a crutch/cane, when he was Keith freaking Naruto running towards his direction.

Pretty hot if you asked Lance.

Keith spotted him instantly and almost tackled him into a hug. He was pretty sure Keith was almost crying at this point, or maybe it was sweat. Lance pulled out of the hug and looked at him.

"Keith?"

has opened .rtf

"The hell man? You let them carry you off? I thought you were fucking dead! It's called a sniper you asshole!"

Lance rolled his eyes. "I'll explain after we get the hell out of here."

"Why? You gotta think of an escuse?"

Lance sighed. "You fucker. Were in the middle of an enemy base, while you yell at me for trying to save Pidge's life. I let them take me, feighning unconciousness, so they could get the hell away from Pidge. Then, after we got far enough away, I killed them and got my riffle back. Happy?"

"Oh.."

"Yea. And.."

Lance lifted up his rifle to shoot the droid coming behind Keith. But while doing so, he had to put weight on his hurt leg. Lance endured the pain while he shot the robot, but afterwards he fell over in pain. Keith watched him fall to the ground. Lance took a moment on the ground, then slowly, using his bayard as a crutch again, slowly got back up, holding back tears due to the intense pain in his leg.

"Now.. Can we get out of here?"

Keith nodded and put his arm around Lance, and half carried him back towards the lions. Lance swore he could fly red, so he did. The lion did most of the flying while he patched up his leg with the Lions emmense first aid kit. By the time he was back at the castle, he had already fixed up his wound pretty well, even though he needed stiches in a couple spots. But Lance had taken plently of first aid, and was taught by his older sister plently of medical stuff. He got of the lion, and Keith was waiting for him at the bottem.

"Lance, I'm really sorry. You just really scared me back there. I couldn't imagine this team without you."

Lance chuckled. "It's alright, hot head. Not as bad as my mothers lectures back home. When she was mad, you better run back to church, because you needed LOTS of prayers to get out of that."

"Let's get you to a pod. "

"Oh." Lance looked down at his leg, which was already really patched up. "I kinda fixed it back on the lion. I just needed a couple of stiches and some guaze."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Still, I can see that you can't put weight on it. If you already fixed it, then you should only be in there for about a minute."

"Fine."

...

Keith was right. Lance was out of there withen the hour, and felt better instantly, much to Keiths relief.

Later on, Keith knocked on Lance's door. It opened, and Keith peered through the doorway. Lance was laying on his bed, reading an introduction to Altean on his bed.

Keith wished he was on that bed.

"Hey Lance. May I come in?"

Lance looked up and smiled. He dogeared his book and set it on the small table next to him.

"Yea sure!" He turned an hung his legs over the side of the bed. "Whats up, fearless leader?"

Keith went over at sat next to him. "I thought you died today."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"What do you mean and? I thought yo Lance!"

Lance shrugged. "Wouldn't of been to hard to replace me with someone better. Blue didn't wan't me, Red only took me because she had to."

Keith was shocked that Lance would say that. "The hell man. You're irreplacible. If you died, I don't know what I'd do-"

"You'd find a new red paladin, and move-"

Keith kissed him.

Lance almost jumped back in shock. But you know what. Fuck it.

He kissed him back.

Lance sat back up and looked at him. "I guess that was my cue to shut up."

Keith nodded.

Lance smirked. "Wanna keep on going?"

"Hell yes."

They started making out again, but this time with more of a passion. More of a yearning. A desire. It lasted like that for awhile, until they kind of fell over onto Lance's bed. Lance fell on top of Keith, but still didn't stop making out. It slowly started turning into someting else, to the point that Keith took his shirt off. It wasn't really classified as sex though, more like extreme cuddling with a lot of kissing.

Lance wanted to go farther, but he didn't. He kept on stripping though, until it was just him in his boxers. Keith did the same, and wanted the same too.

But they both knew they wanted this to mean something. Not just a quick bang and see you later, but more.

But you know what. They could die tommorow.

They decided not to die gay virgins.

...

Pidge was walking down the hallway, about to ask Lance where Keith was. She was trying to see if there was other mothman legends on other planets, and wanted to show Keith her findings. She was about to knock on Lance's door, but then she heard something. Like a moaning? She pressed her ear to the door.

"OH KEITH"

She reacted like the door had turned into hot coals. She wasn't sure weather to panic or laugh. It took her a minute to regain a grip on reality, but she decided to try something else.

Show Hunk.

She raced over to Hunk's room and burst throught the door. Hunk was busy trying to fix some motor or something to the floor. He looked up at Pidge. "Hey Pidge! Wanna help me with this? Coran needs me t-"

Pidge grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. "Woah!"

She lead him down the hallway towards Lance's room. She stopped in front of the door. "Put your ear against the door." She whispered.

Hunk raised an eyebrow and slowly put his ear against the door. He heard moaning of course but then..

"OH LANCE."

He fliched back from the door. He looked back at Pidge in sheer shock and horror. He grinned.

"Oh man, Kevin owes me a dollar.."

Pidge looked at him in confusion.

"We made a bet back at the Garrison.. It's a long story."

"Ok, but what do we do about this?" She gestured to Lance's room.

Hunk shrugged. "Nothing. I say let them live."

"I guess your right. We could die tommorow. So live today."

Hunk nodded. "Wanna help me with that engine now?"

"Sur-"

They were interupted by a clearly dazed Keith walking out of Lance's room. So dazed, that we walked right by Pidge and Hunk without saying a word. The two just shrugged and walk back towards Hunk's room to get to work.

...

What can I say, except, you're welcome?


	2. Chapter 2

So... I had a request for some Klance smut. This honestly isn't full on smut, but it does get pretty far. I figured this would happen, but note that this probably sucks ass because I am not used to writing smut. So uh. Here you go.

...

It was simple things about Lance that made Keith almost have a heart attack.

Of course, there was his hair.

There was the color of course, a perfect brown. Not too light, not too dark, the perfect hazel. It was thick too. Not all tangled, like his own hair, but neat, straight, and full of volume. Made you want to run your hands through it. And Keith had to admit it, he was so close to doing that once.

Then you got his body.

Oh god.

Tall, lankey, broad shoulders, six pack, oh boy. When they were in the elevator together Keith had to use all of his self control not to stare. And he still took a couple of glances. Very flexible too. When he trained, he could bend himself to all sorts of angles to confuse those droids. Lance one described it as hypermoblity, and sometimes it was even useful in battle. He usually just did "palor tricks" though, as Hunk would describe it. And his skin. Don't forget about his skin. That perfect natural tan. Of course, it had slightly faded since being in space, but his pale was eighteen years in the sun for Keith. It was just..

Perfect.

And his personality too.

Oh course, he could be annoying at times, but he had a good heart. You could tell he had some sort of problem always nagging at the back of his mind, but hell. He was just trying so hard to keep everyone happy. Trying to be a big brother and a little brother at the same time. Of course he wasnt't used to having to be so responsible all the time, but he tried like hell to change. Tried to be a better paladin.

And Keith loved him for that.

Was love the proper word for such a feeling? It wasn't just lust, he knew that. If it was just lust, why did his heart melt every single time he walked into the room? Why did his heart almost jump out of his chest every time Lance looked at him? Why did Keith have such a hard time not laughing at his jokes?

I guess it was love.

The castles intercomm went off, Allura yelling at the paladins to get into their lions. Keith jumped off of his bed and ran towards the hanger. He almost went into the red one.

"No. You are the leader Keith. Get yourself together at stop thinking about-"

Lance ran by him into the red hanger. He stopped and waved at Keith.

"Hey fearless leader! We gotta go!"

Keith shook his head, coming out of his daydream.

"Sorry-"

Lance shrugged and ran back towards the red lion.

Keith continued towards the black lion.

Time for battle.

...

Keith rounded a corner and shot the droid at the end of the hallway.

"Lance? Where the hell are you?"

Lance had run off in this direction towards the sound of screaming. Pidge's screaming in fact. Lance didn't give it a second thought, he just started running towards the sound of her voice.

Keith was starting to worry, he had been gone for a while. He picked up his pace looking for the blue and green paladins. He yelled into the comm again. "Lance! Pidge! Where the hell are you? We gotta get out of here!" 

Lance was on the comm"bzz-Kei-bzz-hur-bzz-Pidge-bzz-bzz-surro-bzz-hel-bz"

"I'm coming."

Keith took off into a full on sprint. Slicing down droids left and right. No one could stop Keith when he was this determined.

Not even Lotor himself.

He spotted Pidge after a couple minutes of running. She was standing, but had tons of cuts on her armor and a big scrape on her side, which was bleeding. She had her bayard out, still trying to ward off the droids. She spotted Keith out of the corner of her eye.

"Keith! Thank god! Lance came and saved me, but-"

Keith threw his bayard like a boomerand that the droid sneaking up behind Pidge.

"But?"

Pidge started to cry. "They took him! He took the blow for me and they captured him! I've been trying to find him.. But they were so fast.."

has stopped working.

has rebooted.

Program .rtf has downloaded. Open File?

Hold on Gay Rage, I got

Keith was on it. "Hunk! Can You pinpoint Pidge's location?"

"Yes, I'm coming."

"Hunk, I'm going off to get Lance. Promise me that you get her to a pod. She's got a huge cut on her side that I'm worried about. Hurry."

You could hear Hunk panting as he ran as he could towards them. "I swear."

Keith looked at Pidge. "You stay right there, or I swear to fucking god I'll tell-"

Pidge stopped him right there. "Shut up! I won't move! Go get our sharpshooter back.

Keith nodded again as the file .rtf opened back up.

And he ran like a bullet.

..

Lance wasn't held captive.

Anymore.

When he saw Pidge get cut and almost dragged off, he knew he had to get these idiots away from his temporary little sister. So, he let them take him. Gave them a little fake fight, but ended up with a huge gash on his leg in the process.

And freaking broke his helmet too.

Assholes.

So after a good distance from the green paladin, he came out of his fake unconciousness and broke the guy who was carrying him neck. Luckily that same guy had his bayard, so the other eight were just eight bullents in about 10 seconds.

Whoops.

He has started making his way back to where he had left Pidge, using his sniper riffle as a crutch/cane, when he was Keith freaking Naruto running towards his direction.

Pretty hot if you asked Lance.

Keith spotted him instantly and almost tackled him into a hug. He was pretty sure Keith was almost crying at this point, or maybe it was sweat. Lance pulled out of the hug and looked at him.

"Keith?"

has opened .rtf

"The hell man? You let them carry you off? I thought you were fucking dead! It's called a sniper you asshole!"

Lance rolled his eyes. "I'll explain after we get the hell out of here."

"Why? You gotta think of an escuse?"

Lance sighed. "You fucker. Were in the middle of an enemy base, while you yell at me for trying to save Pidge's life. I let them take me, feighning unconciousness, so they could get the hell away from Pidge. Then, after we got far enough away, I killed them and got my riffle back. Happy?"

"Oh.."

"Yea. And.."

Lance lifted up his rifle to shoot the droid coming behind Keith. But while doing so, he had to put weight on his hurt leg. Lance endured the pain while he shot the robot, but afterwards he fell over in pain. Keith watched him fall to the ground. Lance took a moment on the ground, then slowly, using his bayard as a crutch again, slowly got back up, holding back tears due to the intense pain in his leg.

"Now.. Can we get out of here?"

Keith nodded and put his arm around Lance, and half carried him back towards the lions. Lance swore he could fly red, so he did. The lion did most of the flying while he patched up his leg with the Lions emmense first aid kit. By the time he was back at the castle, he had already fixed up his wound pretty well, even though he needed stiches in a couple spots. But Lance had taken plently of first aid, and was taught by his older sister plently of medical stuff. He got of the lion, and Keith was waiting for him at the bottem.

"Lance, I'm really sorry. You just really scared me back there. I couldn't imagine this team without you."

Lance chuckled. "It's alright, hot head. Not as bad as my mothers lectures back home. When she was mad, you better run back to church, because you needed LOTS of prayers to get out of that."

"Let's get you to a pod. "

"Oh." Lance looked down at his leg, which was already really patched up. "I kinda fixed it back on the lion. I just needed a couple of stiches and some guaze."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Still, I can see that you can't put weight on it. If you already fixed it, then you should only be in there for about a minute."

"Fine."

...

Keith was right. Lance was out of there withen the hour, and felt better instantly, much to Keiths relief.

Later on, Keith knocked on Lance's door. It opened, and Keith peered through the doorway. Lance was laying on his bed, reading an introduction to Altean on his bed.

Keith wished he was on that bed.

"Hey Lance. May I come in?"

Lance looked up and smiled. He dogeared his book and set it on the small table next to him.

"Yea sure!" He turned an hung his legs over the side of the bed. "Whats up, fearless leader?"

Keith went over at sat next to him. "I thought you died today."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"What do you mean and? I thought yo Lance!"

Lance shrugged. "Wouldn't of been to hard to replace me with someone better. Blue didn't wan't me, Red only took me because she had to."

Keith was shocked that Lance would say that. "The hell man. You're irreplacible. If you died, I don't know what I'd do-"

"You'd find a new red paladin, and move-"

Keith kissed him.

Lance almost jumped back in shock. But you know what. Fuck it.

He kissed him back.

Lance sat back up and looked at him. "I guess that was my cue to shut up."

Keith nodded.

Lance smirked. "Wanna keep on going?"

"Hell yes."

They started making out again, but this time with more of a passion. More of a yearning. A desire. It lasted like that for awhile, until they kind of fell over onto Lance's bed. Lance fell on top of Keith, but still didn't stop making out. It slowly started turning into someting else, to the point that Keith took his shirt off. It wasn't really classified as sex though, more like extreme cuddling with a lot of kissing.

Lance wanted to go farther, but he didn't. He kept on stripping though, until it was just him in his boxers. Keith did the same, and wanted the same too.

But they both knew they wanted this to mean something. Not just a quick bang and see you later, but more.

But you know what. They could die tommorow.

They decided not to die gay virgins.

...

Pidge was walking down the hallway, about to ask Lance where Keith was. She was trying to see if there was other mothman legends on other planets, and wanted to show Keith her findings. She was about to knock on Lance's door, but then she heard something. Like a moaning? She pressed her ear to the door.

"OH KEITH"

She reacted like the door had turned into hot coals. She wasn't sure weather to panic or laugh. It took her a minute to regain a grip on reality, but she decided to try something else.

Show Hunk.

She raced over to Hunk's room and burst throught the door. Hunk was busy trying to fix some motor or something to the floor. He looked up at Pidge. "Hey Pidge! Wanna help me with this? Coran needs me t-"

Pidge grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. "Woah!"

She lead him down the hallway towards Lance's room. She stopped in front of the door. "Put your ear against the door." She whispered.

Hunk raised an eyebrow and slowly put his ear against the door. He heard moaning of course but then..

"OH LANCE."

He fliched back from the door. He looked back at Pidge in sheer shock and horror. He grinned.

"Oh man, Kevin owes me a dollar.."

Pidge looked at him in confusion.

"We made a bet back at the Garrison.. It's a long story."

"Ok, but what do we do about this?" She gestured to Lance's room.

Hunk shrugged. "Nothing. I say let them live."

"I guess your right. We could die tommorow. So live today."

Hunk nodded. "Wanna help me with that engine now?"

"Sur-"

They were interupted by a clearly dazed Keith walking out of Lance's room. So dazed, that we walked right by Pidge and Hunk without saying a word. The two just shrugged and walk back towards Hunk's room to get to work.

...

What can I say, except, you're welcome?


	3. Chapter 3

Together.

It was like a game now.

Waiting for the team to notice they were together.

They knew Pidge and Hunk knew, but Lance had so much dirt on both of them it wasn't a problem.

Kuron was so freaking clueless.

They were making out once in the kitchen, and heard Kuron come walking down the hallway. So, why not just continue making out? So they did. Kuron walked in, reading some book Allura had given him, grabbed some space fruit, and walked out without even glancing in their direction. May be an exact replica of Shiro, but even Shiro would've noticed. It really bummed Keith out of the rest of the day. Another reminder that Shiro was gone.

But his glorious boyfriend was there, to listen, and to make him feel better.

It was perfect.

You'd think the sex would eventually lose the spark after a month or two, but hell, that was not the case. Just as good as the very first time. Maybe even better than the first time.

They didn't really keep track anyway. When you're in that life or death mindset, you throw your problems and insecurities out the window time and time again.

They really only needed to tell Allura and Coran anyway.

Which is what they were worried about.

Who knows what the standards were ten thousand years ago? Lance was just really worried to be kicked off the team or something. Keith was used to being ridiculed for it anyway, so he finally convinced Lance to tell them.

But why not have fun with them?

They had a plan laid out, but an even better situation played out anyway.

Allura was going into the kitchen to grab some lunch, only to find Keith and Lance bickering about weather Lucky Charms or Captain crunch were the best. Allura, who didn't really have much patience that day, decided to say something.

"Quit it! You two need to find a way to get along!"

So Lance gave Keith the smirk, and dipped him into a full on kiss right then and there. Allura dropped her spoon into her food, and almost had a freaking heart attack. Keith looked back at Allura.

"Yea, just so you know, we've been dating for like two months now."

Allura stood up, her face serious. Keith and Lance instantly thought she was going to yell at them or something, so they automatically stood up straight as well.

Instead, Allura shouted for Coran so loud, Lance freaking covered his ears.

Coran rushed into the room. He had clearly sprinted over to her, and worry was etched across his face. "What's wrong princess?"

She held out her hand. "You better pay up! I was right!"

Coran took a step closer in her direction. "About?"

Allura looked back at Keith and Lance. "Well, do it again?"

Keith and Lance looked at each other in confusion. They shrugged and kissed again quickly, and looked back at the Alteans.

Coran sighed. "Ah quiznack. Here you go princess." He handed her a couple coins, and walked back out of the room.

Lance was the first to speak after that. "What was that about?"

Allura smiled. "Oh! I bet Coran that you guys would get together about now! He thought you guys would be official in about another year or so, but I knew it wouldn't take that long."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "So you're fine with this?"

"What do you mean? Is there a problem with you two together?"

Lance glanced back over at Keith. "Uh, no, not in our opinions. But on Earth, a lot of people weren't okay with two people of the same gender being together. It was just only recently that some people opened up to the possibility. Still, the majority of our population is against it."

Allura looked shocked. "Really? That's quite rude! On Altea, it was quite commonplace. Most of the universe for that matter."

Keith sighed in relief. "Well, that's a relief. We were kind of worried about Altean''s view of it."

"Well, there nothing to worry about." Allura went back to her food, acting as if the two didn't just make out in front of her.

…

Later that day, the Galra attacked.

Everything was going in the paladin's favor, until they pulled out an ion cannon.

At least ten times the size of an average one.

It was fast too, even the red lion was having trouble keeping up with it. Allura tried to freeze it, but to no avail. It was a powerful weapon. But nothing was stronger than Voltron, right?

Probably, but it's not like they found out. When they tried to form, the weapon blasted red with everything it had.

And everything it had turned out to be a lot.

Lance was alright, but red was severely damaged. Lance tried desperately to call the other paladins for help, but they couldn't hear him. But he could hear him.

Red would only have enough energy to get back to the castle. He heard his friends frantic screams over the comm.

The ship grew closer to him and the disabled lion. There was only one option.

Lance put on his helmet. They could do anything they wanted to him, but not his lion. Not his team. Not his Keith.

Red, even with her little remaining consciousness, knew what was going on.

"My paladin, they are trying to get control of me. "

"What can I do red?"

Red ejected Lance into space. Lance screamed for his lion to rescue him. But the eyes kept on going from white to purple. They were trying to control her.

And now he was floating off in the void of space, with an evil space empire fleet ahead of him.

Red regained herself and roared at Lance. Lance smiled at her. "Red, you know you half to go."

The red lion was picked up by the yellow one, not noticing Lance was out in space. The Glara ship fired something towards Lance.

Lance gave a smile towards the laser closing in on him.

"At least Keith is safe."

..

Don't kill me please? Ok? e?


End file.
